Otohime Atoll
Otohime Atoll is a small atoll that circles Akupara Island. Much like Akupara Island; the atoll is on top of a large turtle, presumably a smaller creature from the same family or species of giant turtle. Unlike Akupara however, which in its entirety can only be seen from the reaches of space, Otohime Atoll is but 6 miles long and can easily be seen as a whole from the air albeit from quite a high altitude. The turtle that the atoll rests upon has an enormous crater in the center of its shell which has filled with water to form a sort of lagoon which is why Otohime has the classification of an atoll rather than simply an off shore island. Inhabitants Otohime Atoll, unlike the Akuparian mainland has no regular humans or Kappa living on it. It does however have a series of miniature humans that populate a giant hive palace that is positioned above the lagoon on a platform which branches from one side of the atoll to the other. These miniature humans grow to a maximum height of 1 foot and 6 inches although the bulk of them only grow to roughly 1 foot and 2 inches. Unlike other short humanoids such as dwarves, gnomes and halflings which have bulkier builds to make up for their lack of height, the Otohime Atoll miniature people have identical proportions to full size humans. Also rather interestingly, the miniature humans are always born as identical twins. Every inhabitant of Otohime has an identical twin brother or sister. These miniature people live a much simpler lifestyle than those on the Akuparian mainland. The miniature people's lifestyle could be described as tribal or hunter gatherer since their culture is built around rituals and ceremonies rather than unnecessary modernity. Groups of people go out to acquire food; which is in abundance since most of the fruits, vegetables and animals that they eat are bigger than them. Since most of the animals are considered giant by them, a variety of animals are used as mounts including land, sea and air creatures. As mentioned before, their culture is based heavily on rituals. The bulk of these focus on worshipping a giant sea monster that lives in the lagoon. These rituals involve praying to it, giving it donations and sacrificing animal lifestock to it. These are said to appease the beast and prevent it from coming out of the lagoon in search of food. Although the Otohime people consider most creatures to be giant it should be noted that the lagoon sea monster, being over 550 meters long, is genuinely enormous. The miniature people have a psychic link with the sea monster. In times of need and strife the monster will serve them and even fight off intruders for them. Although few regular humans or other intelligent beings go to Otohime Atoll, it has been said by those who have visited that the Otohimien people use magic to shrink visitors in order to make them safe whilst they are on the island. Category:The Universe